megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Harlot
Mother Harlot (マザーハーロット, MazaaHaarotto) is a Fiend in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and a recurring Persona in the ''Persona'' series. Mother Harlot is inspired from the "Whore of Babylon", a Christian personification of supreme evil. The multi headed dragon she rides is inspired by a passage in the bible interpreted as the coming of the Antichrist. History In the Book of Revelation, The Harlot appears as wearing a purple robe. The colour purple was associated with the Roman Empire. Indeed the Harlot and her beast can be seen as an allegory of Rome, the Empire and the Emperor. The beast she rides has seven heads. In fact, Rome has seven hills, so the heads could reflect the ancient power of Rome, which traditionally was one of antiquity's most powerful empires. Alternatively, the heads of the beast could represent the seven great kingdoms of the ancient world and their rulers. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Persona 3: Empress Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Empress Arcana *Persona 4: Empress Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Mother Harlot, also known as The Harlot, is the one of the fiends that the Demi-fiend must face in the events of facing Lucifer's trial of retrieving the Candelabra. After the events of Yoyogi Park's second advent, rumors regarding a 'Beautiful Woman' is heard among the residents in Yoyogi Park. Should the Demi-fiend choose to travel to the north chamber of the western entrance, he will be intercepted by The Harlot and transported to another realm. Facing against the Demi-fiend, she shows her surprise about him simply giving away the Yahirono Himorogi after fighting Sakahagi and Girimehkala for it. Upon expressing her thoughts about him seeming more aligned with chaos rather than creation, she calls upon her seven-headed beast, who in turn questions the Demi-fiend about his resolve to gain a true demon's heart, even if he will forever be bound in darkness. Regardless of his answer, he will have to fight against The Harlot and her beast. Defeating her grants the penultimate Candelabrum the Demi-fiend must retrieve — The Candelabrum of Beauty. Once he reaches a sufficient level, the Demi-fiend can summon The Harlot in the Cathedral of Shadows after defeating her using a Deathstone and performing a fusion resulting in a Tyrant during Half-Kagutsuchi phase. ''Persona 3 / FES'' Mother Harlot appears as a Persona of the Empress Arcana in Persona 3. While she is fusable at level 69 in Persona 3, she is bumped up to level 74 in Persona 3 FES. ''Persona 4'' Mother Harlot returns as the Persona of the Empress Arcana in Persona 4. She can be fused or alternatively obtained via Shuffle Time in Heaven and the Magatsu Mandala. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Mother Harlot appears as an extra boss battle in Sector Eridanus that can be fought at the behest of the angels Aniel and Kazfiel by battling them in tandem with Law alignment. She has been captured by the angels, who wish to see her dead. The protagonist, at her defeat, can elect whether finish her and her dragons, let her leave or stand in place and see how her dragons kill her and die. In either case, the angels reward the protagonist with the Amanomi Sword, the most powerful sword in the game. After her defeat, she can be summoned by Special Fusion using the four Riders of the Apocalypse as fusion material. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery the harlot.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Mother harlot.PNG|Mother Harlot as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fiend Race Category:Empress Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses